The Monster within
by S.coral
Summary: Scarlett Kingsley is a 536 year old vampire with a dark and dangerous past. She wants to keep her past hidden but will her future threaten to reveal her biggest secrets?
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**The monster within**

**Season one **

**Chapter one: pilot**

I've been alive for over 500 years, living in the shadows, hiding away my inner demons, alone in the world. Denying the truth because it's too painful to face. I'm a vampire and it's my curse. So this is my story…

_A much younger version of Scarlett Kingsley was running through a raining, dark and thick forest. It was the dead of night in one of the many forests that surround the city of London back in 1492. It was pouring down with rain and Scarlett was soaked rain water while running like hell. She was running for her life. Sprinting as fast as she could but also desperately searching for an exit. Then her running came to a stop in the middle of the massive forest because of an extremely angry booming voice that echoed through the trees._

_"You can run sweet Scarlett, but you cannot hide forever!" shouted the voice of the man she hoped she would never see again. He had a very strong British accent which she also had. She began to move even faster than the last time. While running Scarlett turned her head to see if he was near her; only for her to crash her head on a low tree branch and crumbling to wet forest floor face first. She quickly jump off the ground and back on her feet, getting ready to blot through the forest again but she whipped her head around to where the sound of fast moving wind was coming from. There was nothing there. The sound of wind moving through the air was moving around her in a circle. Then the sound stop and his voice replaced it._

_"Found you sweetheart." He said from behind her. She didn't move a mussel. _

_The next thing she knew He was sinking his fangs into her neck while she was screaming._

_"aaaaaaahhhhhhhh…."_

Scarlett shot up from bed, gasping for breath. Her hand on her unbeating heart trying to calm herself down. It was one her nightmares she used to get centuries ago. She moved off her bed and walked in to her bathroom and stared into the mirror.

"It's been 516 years forget It." she told herself firmly

Within a second Scarlett was already in the shower washing her troubles a way and forgetting them. About 15 minutes later she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. She walked back into her bedroom barefooted. When she walked into the room her phone stared to ring from her bed. She wasn't going it answer it until she saw the caller ID, it was Stefan. One of her closest friends. He was the reason she moved back to mystic falls. Her and Stefan met back in 1921, since then they have been very good friends.

She picked up her phone and pressed the answer button.

"Hello Stefan, how are you this fine morning?" her cheerful British voice said down the phone.

"I'm good Scarlett, how are you?" Stefan replied with laughed clear in his voice and a smile on his face.

"Oh I'm wonderful I cannot wait to go back to school." Scarlett said while smirking

"Why's that?" Stefan questioned

"Because I love to annoy the teachers, it's so much fun." Scarlett giggled

"Off course you find annoying teachers fun but remember to get to school on time "Stefan replied

"Okay _dad_. I was about to get ready when you called me so….."

"Yeah okay get ready and I'll meet you at school okay?" Stefan said

Scarlett nodded and replied "I will see you at school then Stefo" while laughing because she knew how much he hated being called that but he didn't mind her calling him that.

"See you later then" also laughing, then hanging up.

Scarlett move towards her wardrobe and pulled out an all-black outfit. Once she put it on she looked into her mirror taking in her appearance. She had long curly golden brown hair with big emerald green eyes. Scarlett was around the height of 5, 9 ft which was tall for a 17 year old even if she wasn't exactly 17. Scarlett quickly put on her black heeled boots on and grabbed her black bag. She walked down the stairs and toward the front door. On the way she picked up her car keys and then exited her newly bought house. Scarlett sat in her 1967 impala and drove to school.

She stopped at a red light and texted Stefan that's she on her way. The rest of the school students were already there. They were all looking at her car to try and see who the person was. Scarlett parked her car near to where Stefan was standing waiting for her.

She got out of her car and looked around her. There were a large group looking at her, her green eyes found them. She smirked and winked at them, then put her sunglasses on. Stefan was grinning at her game to try and intimidate the teens and to her pleasure it was working. They could both hear the whispers about them with their vampire hearing. Scarlett notices that Stefan was watching her while grinning at her game.

"What? " She said with a smile on her face.

"I see you're already making friends." Stefan replied sarcastically.

"Yep, they love me" Scarlett said while smirking at him.

Stefan laughed at her and said "come on we need to get are timetables."

They both walked to the school entrances. Lots of other people notices them and watch them walk through the school grounds and into the school. They found the school office.

Minutes later the secretary looks up at Stefan and Scarlett.

"Your records are incomplete." she told them

"Are they really?" Scarlett asked

"You're both missing immunization records, transcripts, parental contact information..."

The secretary said while shaking her head.

"We really prefer a parent to come in and meet with us in person. And we insist on transcripts."

Scarlett slowly lowers her sunglasses. The secretary looks up at her, suddenly transfixed. She speaks in a low, soft tone.

"Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there."

The secretary looks back down, scattered. Slightly frazzled.

"Well, you're right. So it is."

The secretary hands them their timetables and they walk to the door. They both saw a small African American teenage girl watching them. Stefan and Scarlett walked down the hallway with multiple people watching them.

Scarlett stopped Stefan and said "I'm going to try and find my locker, see you in class" then walking away from him.

Stefan started to walk in the direction on the men's room, only to come bumping into Elena gilbert the girl who looks just like the woman that turned him, Katherine.

_God she looks exactly like her. _He thought

"Pardon me." Stefan said. He looks at the bathroom door to check it is the men's room. Elena seems mesmerized by his presence. He looks back at her.

"Is this the men's room?" He asked

"Yes, I was…long story."

They both move at the same time, bumping again. She goes the other way, when Stefan does almost bumping into each other again. He stops and allows her to pass. She smile at him, embarrassed. Elena starts to walk off, but she can't help but turn back to Stefan. She slowly turns a corner while she locks eyes with Stefan again. Elena couldn't help but wonder who was that guy?

* * *

Scarlett and Stefan were both in class sitting next to each other and not really listening to the history teacher, Mr Tanner, because they both lived through it and learning about the civil war was really boring. Scarlett felt like she was dying all over again out sear boredom, which was an achievement seeing as she was already dead.

"Since our home state of Virginia was a border state during the war, it played a significant role in the outcome…."

Elena who clearly bored as well, steals a glance to her right to see Stefan. He was sat several decks away from her. Stefan could feel her eyes on him so he looks up to meet her gaze. She quickly averts her eyes. Stefan keeps his eyes on her. Two decks back Bonnie, Elena's best friend, stealthily sends her a texts. Elena phone vibrates. She slides it out of her purse and reads it.

FROM BONNIE: HAWT-E STARING U.

She looks back at Bonnie and they share a smile. Then, she glances right and sees matt, her ex-boyfriend, who starring at her also. He looks away. Elena looks back to Bonnie who just shrugs. Stefan was still starring at Elena and Scarlett noticed this, and smirked then move to Stefan and whispered

"Starring is creepy Stefan." And Stefan just smile at her and stopped starring at Elena.

* * *

Later on after school Caroline and Bonnie were walking through the mystic grill and talking.

"His name is Stefan Salvatore, he lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house, he hasn't lived here since he was a kid, military family so they moved around a lot, He's a Gemini and his favourite colour is blue." Caroline smiled

"You got all that in one day." Bonnie cocked an eye brow

"Please, I got between third and fourth period, we're planning a June wedding" Caroline smirked

"And the new girl?" Bonnie asked

"Oh _her_. Her name is Scarlett Kingsley, She was born in Britain and moved over there when she 11. Her and Stefan have been best friends for years, and all the boys at are school find her beautiful." Caroline said with a jealousy in her tone.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Bonnie joked

"How took you not be, I mean she looks like a freaking supermodel!"

Bonnie just laughed at her and said "come on, you let's get a table."

A couple of minutes later Elena walked into the grill with Stefan. Bonnie smile knowingly at Elena who was walking to the table were her and Caroline were sat at.

"Hi guys." Elena greeted nicely

"Hey" They both said but Caroline's greeting wasn't as nice. Elena and Stefan sat down.

"You both must be Bonnie and Caroline, it's nice to meet you guys." Stefan replied warmly

"Nice to meet you to Stefan." Bonnie smiled

"I hope you guys don't mind but I asked my friend Scarlett to come along. Is that okay?" Stefan questioned

"Of course its okay, I can't wait to meet her." Elena replied with a smile

"You will love her, I'm sure of it." Stefan told them. As soon as he said that Scarlett came walking through the door. Their heads all shot up to see her face. The whole grill was also watch her, the room would completely silent if it wasn't for the music in the background. They were all thinking about her. And she knew it. Scarlett just smirked and waked over to Stefan who was sitting with three girls.

"Making friends with the ladies already are we Stefan?" Scarlett joked while sitting down

"Hello to you Scarlett, this is Elena, Bonnie and Caroline." Stefan replied, laughing

"Pleasure to guys." Scarlett said with a smirk

"You to." They all replied at the same time.

"So how do you two know each other?" Caroline questioned

"We meet back when I first moved to America when I was 11. And we've been best friends since then." Scarlett replied with a smile

"What's Britain like?" Elena asked nicely

"It's beautiful but the weather sucks." Scarlett answered while laughing

They laughed with her.

Now it was Stefan's turn to answer some questions.

"So you were born in Mystic falls? Caroline questioned

"Yeah I moved away when I was still young." Stefan informed them.

"And your parents?" Bonnie asked them

"They passed away." Stefan replied sadly

Elena looked Stefan and Scarlett "I'm sorry, do you guys have any siblings?"

Scarlett answered first.

"Nope, they died a long time ago." Then Stefan answered her question

"None that I talk to." He answered

Scarlett thoughts went to Damon, Stefan's older brother, she had met him back in 1931 in New York. They were still good friends but not as good as friends as she was with Stefan. But they haven't seen each other in over 15 years. And she hoped she doesn't because Damon is always trouble.

Scarlett broke from her thoughts when she noticed Stefan and Elena starring at each other. Caroline also noticed this as well and spoke.

"So anyway, Stefan there is this huge party tomorrow." Caroline informed him

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie shrugged at him

"Will you be there?" Stefan asked Elena

"Of course she will." Bonnie answered for her

Elena smiled nervously and she looked up to see Stefan watching her while smiling. Scarlett just sat there watching them, smirking.

* * *

The next morning Scarlett was in Stefan's room waiting for him to get ready for school. Then they both heard stomping footsteps coming towards them.

"You guys promise." Zach walked into Stefan's room with a newspaper in hand.

BODIES FOUND MUTILATED BY ANIMAL They both read the papers head line and saw the two people's pictures under it.

"This was an animal attack." Stefan informed him

"Don't give me that." Zach was getting angry now. "I know the game you two play, you tare them up enough they always suspect an animal, and you guys said you had it under control."

"And we do" Scarlett said angrily

"Please, Mystic Falls is a different place now, it's been quite for years, but there are people that still remember. And you guys being there will only stir things up." Zach told them

"That's not our intention." Stefan replied

"Then what is it? Why did you two come back? Why after all this time? Why _now_?" Zach snapped at them.

"Alright, I may not drink human blood but I have no problem snapping your neck." Scarlett told him with glare.

"I know you guys can't change what you are, but you two don't belong here anymore" He told them both

"Then where do we belong?" Stefan asked him sounding hurt

"I can't tell you what to do, but coming back there was a mistake." And with that he left the room

"What a wonderful way to start the day." Scarlett said sarcastically and then also exited the room

Stefan walked over to a cabinet and open it. Inside there are stacks of old journals from the last 145 years of his life. He pulls out one particular journal, a very old one. It had aged leather, thick paper, and was written in quill pen. He flipped to a page with a picture of a girl. She looks identical to Elena.

_How is that possible? _Stefan thought

It was a picture of Katherine from 1864

* * *

Back in school, Mr Tanner is in the middle of discussing more about the civil war. He's a brittle teacher, who Scarlett thought was not much fun. He is one of those teachers that are determined to teach you at all costs.

"The battle of willow creek. Took place right at the end of the war. In our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Miss Bennett?"

Bonnie looked up of her desk "Uh….. A lot?" Scarlett quietly laughed at her "I'm not sure… but like a whole lot?"

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett." Bonnie shrinks into her seat. That wasn't very nice.

"Mr Donovan, would you like to take this opportunity to overcome embedded jock stereotype?"

"That's okay, Mr Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt replied with a nod

The class laughed at him and Mr Tanner looked around the room, his eyes landed on Elena. "Elena, surely you can to enlighten your friends about one of this town's most historical events." He asked

"I'm sorry, I….I don't know." She admitted

"I willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, but the personal excuses ended with summer break." He growled at her

Elena's eyes widen. No one could quite believe that Mr Tanner went there. Suddenly, some piped up

"There were 346 casualties, unless you're counting the local civilians." Stefan answered for Elena

"That's correct, Mr…" Tanner asked

"Salvatore." Stefan replied

"Salvatore, any relations to the settlers here in Mystic falls?" Mr Tanner questioned him

"Distant." Stefan replied

"Well very good, except there were no civilian casualties in that battle."

"Actually there was" Stefan began" There were twenty- seven, confederate soldiers fired on a church believing it was housing weapons, they were wrong, it was a night a great loss."

Both the class and Mr Tanner were shocked at Stefan's answer. "The founder's archives are stored in civil hall if you'd like brush up on your facts. " Stefan added

Elena stares ahead, trying to hide her smile and Scarlett just smirked at Stefan.

* * *

In the evening, Stefan and Scarlett both arrive at the party right by the falls. The party was centred in a wide clearing and in the middle was a large roaring bonfire. There were teens everywhere enjoying the party.

They both were trying to listen for Elena through the crowd. They used their vampire hearing to filter through the sounds of the party. The roaring bonfire…..a couple of girls rolling a joint. A guy and a girl drinking something…

And then, they find the voice they were listening for.

Elena and Bonnie were talking about Stefan.

"Oh c'mon, Elena he has that romance novel look" Bonnie told her, Elena just laugh at her.

Scarlett laughed at their conversation and Stefan was not really sure what to think about it. They start to move in their direction, but Caroline moved in Stefan's way with a drink in her hand which was clearly not her first.

"You made it." Caroline said bubby

"I did." Stefan replied

"Let's get you a drink." She purred

Stefan too polite to say no, so he went with Caroline to get a drink. He looked back to Scarlett who smirked and waved him off.

She walked over to Bonnie and Elena "Hi guys." She greeted

"Hey Scarlett, you made it." Bonnie said with a smile

"Yep, I love to party." She winked, they laugh

"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked Scarlett

"Oh…He's around there somewhere" she answered with a knowing smile

"Well Bonnie should be able to tell, she's a psychic" Elena teased

Bonnie and Scarlett laugh "Right, I forgot, just give me a second grams says I have to concentrate." Bonnie closed her eyes.

"Wait." Elena held up her finger "you need a crystal ball." She looked at ground around her and pick up an empty beer bottle

"Here." Bonnie went to take it from Elena and their hands met. Bonnie froze at her touch it was like she was in a trance. Then she gasped and let go of her hand. Scarlett cocked an eye brow at them.

"What just happened?" Scarlett asked them

"That was weird, when I touched you I saw a crow." Bonnie said looking at Elena

Elena stops cold "What?"

"I saw a crow, fog and a man. I'm drunk, it's the drinking, there's nothing psychic about it." Bonnie informed them

Elena looks disturbed and for that matter so does Bonnie. They look at each other for a moment, then Scarlett speaks up "well I need I drink."

"I'll come with you." Bonnie adds and then they walk off together. Elena turns around to see Stefan standing right front of her

"Oh…"

"I did it again didn't I?" he smiles at her, charming and sheepish. Then he notices her face.

"You're upset about something."

"It's nothing. My friend….she thinks she's…."she shakes it off "Never mind. You're here." Elena smiling. She was glad to see him. And he was glad to see her too.

* * *

They were strolling through the party, not really going anywhere, just enjoying each other's company.

"You and Scarlett are sort of the talk of the town you know." Elena tells him

"Are we?" Stefan cocked an eye brow up

"Oh yeah, mysterious new people." She joked and Stefan chuckled

"Well you have that mysterious thing going to. Drenched in sadness" he informed her

Elena's smile faded" What makes you think I'm sad?" she asked

"Well, we did meet in a graveyard." Stefan joked

"Right, well, no technically we met in the men's room." Elena corrected him "you don't want to know it not exactly party chit-chat."

"Well I've never really been good at…chit chat." Stefan told her

"Last spring, my parent's car drove off a bridge into a lake, and I was in the backseat and I survived. They didn't. So that's my story." She told him sadly

Stefan stopped walking to look at Elena, she stopped as well. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment then Stefan spoke.

"You won't be sad forever Elena." She smiled and so did he.

* * *

Later on they were standing on the bridge that was built over the falls.

"I like Bonnie. She's seems like a good friend. Very loyal." Stefan accounted

"Yeah, she's the best" Elena smiled

"What about Caroline?" he asked

"She's one of my oldest friends. She's just playing some role that she thinks she's supposed to. But it's not really her." Elena informed him

"And matt? He can't keep his eyes off us." They both looked to where matt was standing with a group of guys but he kept glancing their way.

"We've been friends since pre-school. Good friends. But somewhere along the way we had this notion we should be something more than that, so we started to date. It was comfortable, but not…" said trying to find the words

"Passionate." He guessed

She looked him in the eye" No, no it wasn't passionate."

They looked directly into each other's eyes. Stefan takes a deep breath. Struggling a little to control his fangs from breaking from his gums and the veins that appear under his eyes.

"Hey...erm… are you okay? It's just your eyes." Elena tried to see what it was

"Oh erm" Stefan rubbed his eyes "yeah its nothing."

"Are you thirsty, I'm gonna get us a drink." And with that he takes her cup and walks of disappearing.

* * *

Elena approaches the keg. Looking around. She doesn't see Stefan anywhere. But Matt's there.

"Looking for someone?" Matt asked

She doesn't know what to say. He pours a cup of beer, offers it to her. She takes it.

"Thank you." Then there was an awkward silence

"Elena, I'm not so good with the awkward silence." Matt announced

Elena nods. She's not either.

"It's not us. It never has been. That was the cool thing. We were always easy." Matt begins

"Yes, we were." Elena added

"You know this isn't the way I want things to be. But what I want isn't as important as what you need. I'm your friend, Elena. So, I'm here. For you. Okay?"

A long silence. Elena smiles softly. Grateful. Matt smiles too. There's a special bond between these two.

* * *

Across the fire, Caroline sees Stefan heading for Elena. She walks in his way again.

"There you are."

She moves closer. She's drunk and forward.

"Have you been down to the falls yet? It's really cool at night, I can show you...if you want." She asked

"Are you drunk?" Stefan questioned

Caroline Giggled

"Very drunk. C'mon, let's go, if the water's warm we can..."

"It's not going to happen."

"We can stay here if you want."

"You and me. We're not going to happen. I'm sorry, Caroline."

Caroline is stung. Not accustomed to rejection. He gives her a polite smile and walks away.

He heads for Elena, leaving Caroline in the dust.

As they come together. Elena's amused.

"I was wondering who abducted you. Now I know." Elena said with a smile

"Is she like this with all guys?" He asked

"You're fresh meat. She'll back off eventually." She noticing something out of the Conner of her eye

"You've got to be kidding me."

Jeremy is stumbling through the crowd. Completely Hammered.

"What is it?" Stefan asked

"My brother." Elena said simply

"The drunk kid?"

"That's the one. Excuse me" she said then walking in Jeremy's direction

"Do you want help?" He called

"Trust me. You don't want to witness this." She called back

Elena hurries off. She sees Jeremy heading into the woods. She follows him.

He weaves through the trees. He stumbles down the path. Elena is gaining up on him.

"Jeremy. Jeremy!" Elena shouted

He keeps moving deeper into the woods.

"I don't want to hear it." Jeremy shouted back

"Too bad." She calls

She picks up her pace. Jeremy tries to run, pushing through the brush. He suddenly trips and falls. Over a body

It was Vicki. Her eyes were wide open. Staring into nothing. Blood was everywhere.

"Holy shit. Vicki." He says then starts shaking her

Elena reaches them.

"Oh my god." She says

Suddenly Vicki lets out a ragged gasp. It was a horrifying sound. Her hand grabs Jeremy. Her eyes pleading for help.

* * *

"Somebody help!" Elena shouted as she came out of the woods with Jeremy carrying Vicki in his arms. Everyone begins to take notice. Matt pushes through the crowd.

"What the hell…Vicky!" Matt said loudly

He races to help his sister. Instant panic. There was Chaos as everyone reacts. Bonnie calls 911, Matt takes Vicki, lays her down. The others crowd her, trying to help. Tyler is freaked.

"What happened to her?" Tyler asked

Stefan who in the crowd was staring in shock at the sight. Scarlett runs up to him to see what all the chaos was about. They both listens in with their vampire hearing.

"Her neck. Something bit her. It's bad, she's losing a lot of blood." Elena announced

Scarlett and Stefan look at each other stunned. They slowly back away from the scene. Freaked out.

Matt, tending to Vicki, catches a glimpse of Scarlett's face. He shakes it off, focused on his sister. But he'll remember it later.

They lets themselves get swallowed up by the crowd. And then, with everyone's attention elsewhere, they both run.

* * *

Stefan and Scarlett race back to his house. Zach is surprised by the ferocity of their entrance. "What's going on?" Zach asked them

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't by us." He informed Zach

They quickly running upstairs to his room slamming the door shut behind them.

Stefan jumped slightly when a crow flew in his open balcony doors they watched it as it landed on one of the beams on his ceiling. Turning around, they were both shocked to see him standing there, smirking.

"Damon." he announced

"Hello, guys." Damon purred

"Oh what are you doing here?" Scarlett said, sounding annoyed

"I thought you would be happy to see me Scarlett?" Damon said with a smirk

"I'm ecstatic" she said dryly

"When did you get here?" Stefan asked

Stefan is very pointed and reserved around his brother. While Damon is just the opposite. Damon is deliberately light. Casual.

"I couldn't miss your first day of school." Damon replied simply

"How did you find us?" Stefan questioned him again

Damon stops. Looks at his brother. _Really? Do I really have to answer that?_ He thought

"Your hair's different Scarlett. I like it." Damon said

"It's been 15 years, Damon." Stefan replied

"Time flies. Thank god. I couldn't take one more day of the 90's. That horrible grunge look. It didn't suit you Stefan. It's important to stay away from the fads." Damon smirked

"Why are you here?" Scarlett asked him

"I missed you guys." He replied

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing to do." Stefan stated

"I've managed to keep busy" he smirked again

"Right, you know you left that girl alive tonight, very clumsy of Damon." Scarlett told him

"That could be a problem... for you two." Damon lowered his voice

"Why are you here now?" Stefan questioned him

"I could ask you the same question, however, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up into one little word, Elena." Damon said with a smirk

Damon moves around the room, perusing Stefan's books and pictures. "But I still don't understand why you're here?" Damon looked at Scarlett

"I was friends with Katherine a long time ago and Elena looking just like her made me curious." She replied with a shrug

"She's right, Elena is a dead ringer for Katherine." Damon told Stefan

"She's not Katherine." Stefan informed him

"Well let's hope not, we all know how that ended." Damon replied

"Tell me, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel." Damon changed the subject again

"I know what you're doing, Damon, it's not going to work." Stefan replied simply

Damon grabbed him turning Stefan to face him "Yeah? Don't you crave a little?" Damon smacked him

"Damon, Stop." Scarlett warned him

"Let's do it, together." Damon hit him again "I saw a couple of girls out there. Or let's, let's just cut to the chase, let's go straight for Elena!"

Stefan suddenly shoved him back "Stop it!" He exclaimed

"Imagine what their blood taste like! I can." Damon purred, Scarlett just watched to scene unfold

"I said stop!" Stefan yelled as his eyes turned deep red, black veins forming around them and his fangs came down from his gums

He Launch himself at his brother and they both were thrown through a window landing hard on the ground outside, Stefan laid flat on the ground. Shattered glass was all around. He rises, and rubs his head. He's back to himself. He stands up and Looks up to his bedroom. He sees the broken window and Scarlett who was jumping from it. They both turn to see Damon leaning against a tree.

"I was impressed. I give it a six. Missed on style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Really good with the whole face ARRGGGGHHH." Damon joked

"Stay away from her." Stefan threaten

"You just proved you can't make requests. So, this Elena. You think she'd go for an older man?" Scarlett just rolled her eyes

"Everything is fun and games with you. But wherever you go, people die Damon" Scarlett told him

"That's a given." Damon shrugged

"Not here. We won't allow it." Stefan added

"Where's your ring brother?" Damon asked Stefan

Stefan stops cold. Looks to his hand. His ring is missing. Instant panic and Anger.

"Couple of hours, the sun comes up, and poof. Ashes to ashes." Damon teases

Stefan tries to keep his anger in check.

"Relax. Here." Damon holds his hand out. The ring lies in his palm. Damon has the exact same one on his hand. Stefan goes to him, takes the ring, and slips it on when...

Damon grabs him by the throat- completely picking him up and throws him across the yard with inhuman strength. Scarlett gasped, there was nothing she could do, and she wasn't as strong as Damon because she drank animal blood.

Stefan hits the side of the house and Freefalls to the ground. Damon walks to where Stefan lies. For the first time, Damon's face turns into one that looks pure evil.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You both lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again." He threaten them

And, instantly, Damon is back to his charming self.

"Ooops, I think we woke Zach up. Sorry Zach!" He called and then Damon walks away into the night leaving Stefan and Scarlett. She runs up to him to see if he's okay.

"Oh god, are you okay?" she asked him

"Yeah, I'm good" he replied

"Good, I'm going to go home, don't get into any more trouble." she said with a laugh trying to lighten the mood.

Stefan laughed "I'll try not to" she smiled at him and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Scarlett walked to her house, keys in her hand. She unlocked the front door and walked in. She used her vampire speed in get up to her large bedroom. It was a long and eventful day and all Scarlett wanted to do was sleep. She quickly got undressed and sat in her soft king sized bed. Scarlett grabbed her diary and a pen that was nearby and started to write.

_Dear diary _

_My past is dark and dangerous and that's why I want to keep my past a secret. But Katherine is a part of my past and with Elena looking exactly like her I don't know If my secret's will stay secret's. It's important that I keep my secrets hidden at all costs because if I don't he could find me…_


	2. Chapter 2: The night of the comet

**The monster within **

**Season one **

**Chapter two: the night of the comet **

Scarlett woke from a long night sleep from the sound of her alarm clock going off. She moaned and rolled right to turn off the annoying sounds that the clock was making, but she rolled to far right and fell straight off her bed and on to the hard wood floor.

"Ah my head!" She exclaimed from the floor. Scarlett got off the floor and turned her alarm clock off. She quickly had a shower and got ready for school. She went down stairs and into her living room. Scarlett saw a bottle of bourbon sitting on the coffee table. She picked it up and took a slip of it. She walked around her house, bored with nothing to do. School doesn't start till later and she had nothing better to do than drink even if it was 8 in the morning. She looked down at her hand, and on her index finger was a lapis lazuli ring. Scarlett couldn't remember who gave it to her but she knew they must have been important to her and it annoyed her that she couldn't even remember who they were. She drunk more and more until she realised that she was late for school.

* * *

In class Mr Tanner was talking to the class about the comet. "Now the comet will be its brightest after dust during tomorrow's celebrations." Then he stopped talking noticing Stefan and Elena starring at each other.

"Are we bothering you, Mr Salvatore, Ms Gilbert." he interrupted them, Elena shook her head. Suddenly Scarlett came walking through the door, Stefan clearly could tell she was smashed. He knew she had a problem when it came to alcohol. She went to go sit down in her seat.

"I'm glad you could make it to class, Miss Kingsley." Mr Tanner spoke to her.

She waved him off "Yeah, yeah whatever." She replied and with that he went on with the lesson.

The school bell rang and the class walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"I brought It. Told You." Stefan Told Elena as they walked down the hall

"Wuthering Heights" by Ellis Bell. You know, I can't believe she didn't use her real Name." Elena replied looking at the book.

"All the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms. It was the time. Female writers weren't very accepted then." He informed her.

"Where did you get it?" Elena questioned

"Uh, it was passed down. Through the family."He replied

"Ah."  
"I have lots of books. Go ahead. Keep it." he handed her the book

"Oh, no. I... But I would like to read it again. I promise I'll give it back." She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
"Ok." Then Stefan saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was Scarlett. "I need to talk to Scarlett, I'll see you later Elena." And he walked over to Scarlett.

"Are you drunk?" He questioned Scarlett. She gave him a weird smile.

"Bitch, I might be." She replied with a laugh

"Why would you come to school hammered?" he asked her another question.

"I don't know, I was bored." She replied with shrug

"I thought you stopped drinking." Stefan said

"Its either drinking alcohol or drinking blood, and we both know which one has worst effects on me." She smirked

"Okay fine, just don't come to school drunk anymore, okay?" He asked

"Yeah, I can't be ask to stay here right now, I'm going home." she told him and she walked off. Stefan heard the bell ring again and walked to his next class.

* * *

Scarlett drove to the Salvatore boarding house and walked straight through the front door without knocking. She was looking for Damon.

"Damon!" she shouted. And within a second Damon was in front her.

"How can I help you?" he asked her with a smirk

"I'm bored, school is boring and Stefan is boring." She replied smirking back

"Well then you've come to the right place. Cos I'm bored too. Let have some fun!" They both laughed. It was like the good old days when they partied together.

* * *

Matt and Elena were talking about Vicki. Stefan was sitting on a table and listening to the conversation.  
"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow. " Matt informed Elena

"That's good news. " Elena replied  
"Yeah. "  
"Did you get in touch with your mom? " She asked him

"Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, So... we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home. "Matt replied

"Vicki's lucky that she's ok. " Elena nodded

"I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers. " He told her

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attaches her? "She questioned

"She said it was a vampire. "

"What? " Elena stopped and looked at him.

"Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters "vampire" and then passes out. " Matt replied

"Ok, that is weird. " Elena said

"I think she was drunk. So what's up with you and the new guy? "Matt asked. They both looked to where Stefan was sitting.

"Matt, the last thing that I want to do is hurt you. " Elena told Matt

"You know, I'm... I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Vickie wakes up, get the real story about last night." And Matt walked off  
"Ok. "Elena said quietly. She looked back to where Stefan was sat.  
_Stefan disappeared._

* * *

Matt got to hospital and walked into his sister room. He didn't see her anywhere. He looked back at the door to see Vicki standing there not moving. Matt moves closer to her but then she began to scream.

"Whoa! Vick. Vicki, hey. Vick, it's Matt. Hey, what's wrong?" He tried to calm her down but it wasn't working.  
"No! No! Get off! No! No! No!" She shouted  
Matt runs out of the room to get a doctor. Then Stefan enters the room using his vampire speed.

"It was an animal that attacked you. It came out of the night and jumped you. You blacked out. It's all you remember." He looked into her eyes.

"It's all I remember." She said softly  
"An animal attacked you. You blacked out. It's all you remember. It's all I remember." And then he leaves the room.

"Nurse! I need help! It's my sister." Matt shouted. They both run to her room. But when they got in, Vicki was asleep on the bed.  
"She seems fine."

Matt Believed he had See Stefan, He Follows Him But Doesn't Find Him anywhere.

* * *

After school the girls were sat outside the grill and talking.  
"Well, I was talking to grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." Bonnie told them

"Yeah, and then you poured grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then what?" Caroline said, looking at Elena.  
"So then nothing. "She replied with a shrug

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" Caroline asked

"Nope. We didn't go there." She told her  
"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut."

"We just talked for hours." Elena replied  
"Ok, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex. "Caroline smirked at her  
"Profound." But then Elena thought about it and got out of her chair.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked her  
"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do." Elena said and Caroline just smiled at her.

* * *

Elena arrives at Stefan's house. The door was open, she entered and walked into house.

"Stefan? Stefan? "She shouted but she got no answer. She looked back at the door to see it was wide open. Then she tuned back to see Damon right in front of her face.

"I... I'm sorry for barging in. The door was... Open." She looked back at the front door to see it closed again.

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." Damon greeted

"He didn't tell me he had a brother." Elena looked at him

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." He said  
Elena looked around and saw a person asleep on a chair with a bottle in their hand.

"Is that Scarlett?" she asked trying to look closer.

"We were drink and she passed out" Damon replied while laughing

"So you two know each other then?" Elena asked him

"Yeah, we go _way _back." Damon replied with a knowing smirk. Elena just nodded

"Wow. This is your living room? "

"Living room, parlour, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." Damon told her

"The last one?" She questioned

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet." Damon replied trying to cause some trouble.

"Nope." She answered

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." Damon said

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end."

"I'm a fatalist. Hello, Stefan." Damon said without even tuning around. Elena looked freaked.

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan said while looking at Damon.

"I know. I should have called, I just... " Elena began

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But... I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker." Damon teased

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you. "Stefan told Elena, but he still wasn't looking at her.

"Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon." She said nicely

"Great meeting you, too, Elena." He replied with a smirk on his face

Elena went to leave but Stefan was in her way "Stefan? Stefan?" He moves out of the way to allow her to leave.

"Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess... hospital." Damon said looking at him

"Someone had to clean up your mess. " Stefan replied

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right." Damon kept on teasing him

"How long was Elena here? " Stefan asked changing the subject

"Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, "I'm a high school human"?" Damon asked while smirking at him

"I'm not playing any game."

"Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it. " Damon said right by his neck

"What kind of game are you playing... Damon?" Stefan questioned

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you? " Damon replied and walked off.

* * *

In the evening, Scarlett was walking around outside with nothing to do. There was that comet thing but she really did not give a shit about a flying rock that she's seen before. This town was truly boring. At moments like this she wished she stayed in New York. She lived in New York for about the pass 6 years until Stefan called her a month ago to come and see something that was in his home town. So of course she left to see what it was. It was Katherine's _human _twin. So she moved here to learn how and why Elena looks like her.

Then someone walks up to her breaking her from her thoughts. It was Matt, Elena's Ex-boyfriend.

"Hey Scarlett have you seen my sister?" He asked her

"No sorry, but if I do I'll find you." She replied

"Okay thanks" and he walks off to try and find Vicki.

_S_carlett hears voices coming from the roof. She looks up and sees Damon, Stefan and Vicki. She uses her vampire speed to get on to the roof.

"Hello Scarlett." Damon smirked

"What are you doing Damon?" she asked looking at Vicki. But Damon didn't answer

"I don't need her to be dead, but... you might. What attacked you the other night? "He asked Vicki

"I don't know. An animal. "She replied with tears on her face

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you? "He asked again looking straight at her  
"A vampire! "She gasped

"Who did this to you? " Damon asked her

"You did! "She shouted

"Wrong! "He shouted back at her.

"Don't. " Scarlett warned

"It was Stefan. " Damon said looking into her eyes

"Don't. " Stefan begged

"Come here. Stefan Salvatore did this to you. "He pulled her up on to her feet.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me. " She replied

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster. "He told her

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this." Stefan begged him.

"If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now. " Damon replied as he pulled off Vicki's bandage and pulled her to Scarlett. Scarlett could smell the fresh human blood. She could feel her fangs trying to move out of her gums and the veins moving under her eyes. She was so close to breaking.

"Uhh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you cod have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that. "Damon told Scarlett

"Damon stop it!" Stefan moved Scarlett away from Vicki.

"You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming "vampire" through the town square. " Damon told them

"That's what this is about? You want to expose us?"

"No! I want you two to remember who you are!" Damon growled

"Why? So what, so we'll feed? So we'll kill? So we'll remember what it's like to be friends again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you. "Stefan growled back at him, still holding Scarlett.

Damon looked a little shocked. "Huh. Huh. Wow. Come here, sweetheart." He went over to Vicki

"No! "She moaned  
"It's ok." Damon started to whisper something in her ear and seconds later she forgot everything.

Vicki looked up at them."What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ah... "

"You ok? " Stefan asked her

"I took some pills, man. I'm good. "She smiled and walked away from them  
Damon smirked at Scarlett and Stefan "It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think? "He asked but they didn't give him an answer.

"What are you up to, Damon? " Stefan questioned him  
"That's for me to know and for you to... dot dot dot. Give Elena my best. "And when off into the night.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked Scarlett knowing what blood does to her. She nodded

"Yeah I'm okay. I'm just going to go home now." She replied weakly and went on her way back home.

* * *

Scarlett got home seconds later because of her vampire speed. It was one of her favourite things about being a vampire but there were many things she hated about it, like the things she couldn't control. The things that turned her into a monster…


	3. Chapter 3: Friday night bites

**The monster within**

**Season one**

**Chapter three: Friday night bites **

_It was night in the busy city of Chicago. And all the bars were hectic_**. **_Places like Chicago were always packed with the living __**and **__the living dead. Chicago was one of Scarlett's most favourite cities and hunting grounds. She spent most of the 1920's living and killing there. And that's also were she met Stefan. Chicago was magical and the blood was amazing. She mostly hunted in bars and not on the streets because of cops, who were on to her back then._

_Inside one of the many bars back in the 20's, there were people dancing, drinking and talking all over the place. And at the far end of the bar was Scarlett, who was searching for the perfect prey. Her hair was much shorter back in the 20's. It was just below her ears and much darker in colour, but it was still curly. She had long lashes and bright red lips. She was wearing a black flapper styled dress as well. Her emerald eyes spotted the perfect prey, he was a young man that worked at the bar. He was walking out the door. So she followed him. _

_He walked down the quite streets of Chicago all alone. He turned into a dark alley and then Scarlett made her move. She used her vampire speed to scare him. She appeared right in front of him as he turned a corner. _

_"Hello there." She said with an evil smirk on her face._

_"You do know there a killer out here miss, it's not safe out at night." He told Scarlett _

_"I think I'll be fine….. But you won't" she replied and let her face change. Her razor sharp fangs came down from her gums and the veins appeared under her eyes._

_"OMG, it's you! You're the one doing all them killings!" he exclaimed while slowly backing away from her _

_"Yep that's me." She replied with a wicked look in her eyes. "What's your name?" she asked_

_"T-Tom. Tom mason." Tom answered _

_"Mmm….well Tom, time to die." She smirked as he started to run away from her. _

_"You can't run from me, Tom!" Scarlett shouted and then used her vampire speed to catch him. _

_She grabbed him by the neck and sunk her large and long fangs into his neck. The fresh blood was consuming and controlling her. She ripped the flesh on his neck and moved her hand to his chest and pushed her hand in to find his heart. She was still drinking his blood while she had his heart in her hand. She ripped his heart from his chest and at the same time she pulled his head straight off his blood covered body. It was a bloody end for Tom Mason. But Scarlett couldn't care less. She was a ripper after all…_

"SCARLETT!" Stefan shouted from beside her. Stefan was driving them to school when she had a flashback from the 20's. Ever since the other night when she smelt the fresh human blood she had been having flashbacks of when she was at her darkest.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking at him

"Are you alright, you sort of spaced out there." Stefan replied looking at her in concern.

"Oh…I'm fine. Just….err day dreaming" Scarlett told him. Stefan didn't say anything he just kept driving.

* * *

Elena and Bonnie were just arriving at school "I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow." Bonnie told Elena as they got out of the car.

"You were the one who said to go for it." Elena replied while laughing

"Now I'm saying take it slow." Bonnie said, smiling

"Why the about-face?" Elena asked, looking at her

"It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field." Bonnie replied

"Oh, because I'm so that girl. Seriously, what are you not saying?" She questioned, looking at her.

"It's stupid." Bonnie answered

"Bonnie..." Elena started

"What?"

"Spit it out." Elena stopped walking

"I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling." Bonnie replied

"Is that it? Bonnie." Elena laughed

"It was bad _bad_!" Bonnie said seriously

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" Elena questioned

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend."

"And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that." Elena replied with a smile.

* * *

Scarlett and Stefan arrived at school minutes later. Scarlett got out the car looking a bit dazed. She looked around, she saw people all over. She could hear their hearts beating and their blood running through their veins. All she wanted to do was drink their sweet blood, but she had more control than that. And she didn't want to hurt anyone. Stefan observed her and he of all people knew what blood does to her.

"Scarlett are you sure you're alright?" Stefan asked, she looked at him

"Yeah. I…err…I'm going to find Bonnie." And she walked off. Stefan just sighed and went to go find Elena.

* * *

Scarlett kept on walking, she couldn't find Bonnie so she sat down on a bench away from everyone. She breathed in and closed her eyes. She had spent so long hiding that part of her that wants and demands human blood that the second she smelt it the monster within her was awake. All it takes is one drop of human blood to turn her back into a ripper again. She really didn't want to become that person again. Scarlett hadn't drank human blood in over 70 years and she was going to keep it that way. She wasn't going to break.

* * *

Elena and Bonnie were still talking. Stefan saw them and made his way over to them.

"Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Bonnie." Stefan greeted politely

When Bonnie saw him, she looked uncomfortable "Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So... I'll see you guys later." Then Bonnie leaves.

"Bonnie, wait..." Elena calls

Stefan looked at Elena "She doesn't like me very much."

"She doesn't know you. She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you." She replied, smiling.

* * *

Matt and Another guy were throwing a football around, while Tyler watched Elena and Stefan talk.

"Look... there's Elena and her new boyfriend. Now, what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep. Right into the sunset." Tyler teased Matt

Matt looked at Elena and Stefan and then to Tyler "You're a dick." He replied

"While you just stand there looking like one of those little yard trolls." Tyler laughed at him

"Gnomes." Matt corrected Tyler

* * *

As they were walking, Elena came up with an idea "Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight?" she questioned

Stefan thought about it "Yes."

"Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. you, me, Bonnie and Scarlett if she's not busy. You guys will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished." She smiled

* * *

"Hey, what am I supposed to do, Ty? She made her choice." Matt told Tyler

"Let her know she made the wrong one." Tyler replied with an evil smile on his face. He catches the football that Matt and his friend were throwing around.

"What are you doing? Ty, don't. Ty, don't! Ty!" Tyler throws the ball at Stefan, who has his back towards him. He quickly turns around, catches the ball, smiles and throws it back to Tyler. Tyler and Matt are shocked. Elena laughs.

* * *

In History's class no one was really listening to Mr Tanner except Scarlett, for once. She appeared to be jumpy and in a bad mood.

"World War II ended in... Anyone got anything? Miss Juan? 1945." Mr Tanner spoke

"Pearl Harbor?" He asked the class. No one answered. Scarlett was getting bored with being in a class with really stupid people.

"Oh my god! Are you people really that thick?!" Everyone looked at her. She sighed and answered his question "It was December 7, 1941."

"Thank you, Miss Kingsley"

"Well you needed someone to answer your question." She replied and Tanner laughed

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall." He questioned again

"1989. I'm good with dates, _sir_." She said with a smirk

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act."

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"'68."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean war."

"1950 to 1953."

Mr Tanner grinned "Ha! It ended in '52!"

Scarlett sat back into her chair, causally "Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." She replied with a smirk.

Mr Tanner looked at her for a moment "Look it up, somebody. _Quickly._" He shouted at the class.

"It was 19... 53." Some guy in the class spoke. Scarlett just looked up at Mr Tanner and sneered at him.

* * *

After class Stefan was wondering how Scarlett was. She seemed jittery and nervous all day. He knew it had to do with what happened on the roof yesterday. Smelling the flesh human blood had a bad effect on her and she was trying to ignore it. Stefan saw Scarlett by her locker, he quickly walked up to her before she could walk away.

"Why are you so jittery?" Stefan asked her, getting straight to the point and not wasting any time.

She looked at him nervously "I'm not jittery. Why would I be jittery?" she replied a bit too quickly.

Stefan cocked an eye brow up at her." Oh I don't know, you tell me" Stefan said

Scarlett watched him for a moment and looked him straight in the eyes, intensely." I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. There is obviously something wrong. Tell me?" Stefan persisted

"I. am. Fine." Scarlett snapped and slammed her locker door shut and walked off.

* * *

That evening Elena and Bonnie were at the Gilbert house preparing for dinner.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." Bonnie explained to Elena

Elena chuckled "Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop."

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" Bonne asked

"Maybe we should play the lottery." Elena joked, then asked "Have you talked to your Grams?"

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" onnie asked her with a giggle.

"I don't want to be a witch." Elena agreed

"Oh by the way I called Scarlett to ask if she wanted to come to dinner as well, she said yes." Elena told Bonnie.

"Okay." She replied while smiling .Elena pours the to-go food into a bowl.

"Putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." Bonnie chuckled and so did Elena

"Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" Elena asked herself, Looking around the kitchen.

"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie told her. Elena looked into the draw. The serving spoons were in there.

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." Elena replied

"Yeah, that's it." Bonnie said quietly. Then the doorbell rings.

"Ok, they're here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self." Elena smiles at Bonnie. Elena leaves to get the door.

"Birthday candles." Bonnie whispered to herself. She opened the drawer and birthday candles were there.

* * *

They were all sat in the Dining Room, eating together. No one was talking, it was really awkward. So Elena tried to start a conversation.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan replied

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..." Elena started

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie snapped

"Why don't you tell Scarlett and Stefan about your family?" Elena asked Bonnie

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." Bonnie replied

"No, about the witches." Elena mumbled at her "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Elena told Stefan and Scarlett. Scarlett looked upped suddenly at the word witches.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie grumbled

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan told Bonnie

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie informed him

"Really? Salem witches?" Scarlett asked

"Yeah."

"I would say that's pretty cool." Scarlett told her

"Really? Why?" Bonnie looked at her.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." She replied with a smile

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie smiled back, then the doorbell rings again.

"I wonder who that could be." Elena asked and got out of her chair. She opens the door. Caroline and Damon were outside.

"Surprise!" Caroline said cheerily "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert."

"Oh." Elena said as Caroline walked through the door giving her the dessert she was holding

"Hope you don't mind." Damon asked

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked clear worried as he appeared at the door

Damon smirked at Stefan "Waiting for Elena to invite me in."

"Oh, yeah, you can..." Elena began but Stefan stopped her

"No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Stefan asked Damon, while glaring at him.

"Get in here." Caroline said loudly

"We're just... finishing up." Stefan told him

"It's fine. Just come on in." Elena invited him in. He smirked and stepped slowly into the house.

Damon looked around Elena's house "You have a beautiful home, Elena."

"Thank you." Elena replied

* * *

Everyone was sat in the living room drinking coffee, and chatting. Well Caroline was doing most of the chatting.

"I cannot believe that Mr Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline said happily

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon smirked

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline mostly said to herself

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie snapped

"I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline wondered, Elena scowled at her.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon told her

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." Caroline said

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die. "Damon began

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan stated

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm." Damon replied, knowing that would course some trouble between Stefan and Elena.

* * *

Stefan, Scarlett and Caroline were still in Elena's living room while Bonnie, Elena and Damon were busy in the Kitchen. Caroline was still talking, and Scarlett wasn't really listening, she just nodded along.

"Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time. You have to understand that they were each other's first. You know, like, from the sandbox." She informed Stefan. Then Scarlett changed that subject.

"That's a really pretty scarf." Scarlett told her as she moved closer to her.

"Mm. Thank you, it's new." Caroline replied

"Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off?" Scarlett asked looking into her eyes

"Oh, I can't." She replied, nervously

"Why not? You ok?" Scarlett asked carefully

"Um... All I know is that I can't take it off." Caroline looked confused

"What are you kids talking about?" A voice said from behind them. It was Damon who was walking back into the room.

"I was just commenting on her scarf." Scarlett said pointing to her scarf

"Hmm. Hey, you know, um, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?" Damon asked nicely

Caroline looked up at him "Does it look like I do dishes?" she laughed

"For me?" Damon purred

"Hmm... I don't think so." Caroline smile, and Damon got tired of asking nicely.

He looked her straight in her eyes, compelling her "Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen."

"You know what? I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen." Caroline told them

"Great." Damon gives her a fake smile. Then she leaves the room.

"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to." Stefan told him

Damon smirked "Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking."

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to meet Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go."

"That's not a problem. Because... I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me." Damon then walked off.

* * *

Later that night Stefan and Scarlett were driving home together. Stefan was driving again because Scarlett left her car keys somewhere she couldn't remember.

"Are you going to the game tomorrow?" Stefan asked her, keeping his eyes on the dark road.

"No, American football isn't my thing." Scarlett replied as Stefan pulled into her house.

"I'll see you later stefo." And she got out of the car and walked into her quite house. It was completely dark so she turned on the lights. Scarlett slowly walked into one of the rooms at the back of her house. She was searching for something. She walked up to a large oak bookshelf and pulled a leather covered book. She open it.

Inside the book were names, the book was nearly full. But they weren't just people, they were all people Scarlett killed. She look at a random page and read some of the names. Scarlett began to get images and flashbacks of blood everywhere, bodies ripped apart, people screaming and begging for her to stop….

Scarlett suddenly flung the book across the room, smashing it against the wall. She dropped to the floor in tears, she hated what she became back then. At times like this she wished she never became a vampire. She missed being human...


End file.
